


Magnetic Crotches

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hyukjae's crotch is a magnet... that Donghae's dick is attracted to. … Okay, it's actually just Donghae giving Hyukaje a blowjob.





	Magnetic Crotches

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2008ish after Hyukjae broke up with his girlfriend, but before SJ-M went off to China/Taiwan the first time.

"Hyung, I want to make Hyukjae happy. Like... thewayyoumakeHeechulhyunghappy," Donghae finished in a rush, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Jungsu could feel his cheeks heat up as well. Secrets were a rare commodity in the dorm, but he had hoped that a few of his would stay that way. Apparently not. He needed to have a chat with Heechul about that. Sighing, he pulled Donghae in for a one armed hug. "Are you sure about that, Donghae?"

"Yes hyung, I really am..."

Jungsu sighed again. The fact that Donghae was gay and had a massive crush on Hyukjae was yet another open secret, and he couldn't help but worry over the younger's more fragile emotional state. Their lead dancer had the potential to shatter Donghae so badly nothing could ever put him back together again, but Jungsu also realized that Donghae was an adult and he would have to experience heartbreak at some point.

Jungsu gave a mental shrug. "Well, if you want to get your mouth on Hyukjae, here's a few tips..."

Hyukjae nearly growled in irritation when he saw that his bed was already occupied. Squeezing his eyes shut, he blocked out the sight of Donghae, as if it would magically make the younger disappear and go back to his own bed. But when he opened his eyes, Donghae was still there, but now he was sitting up, hands idly twisting in what Hyukjae knew was nervousness, and staring at Hyukjae's chin.

"Hey," Donghae said softly.

"Hey," Hyukjae said back, trying to bury his irritation. After a moment, Hyukjae finally gave a voice to it. "What do you want, Donghae? I have to be up in a few hours..."

"You know how Heechul hyung says we all need to take care of each other?" Donghae suddenly interrupted. He continued on without even waiting for a word of acknowledgment from the elder, and since his eyes were focused somewhere around Hyukjae's chin, he didn't see the deep blush that was staining his cheeks. "Well I know you're upset and irritated and Heechul hyung has _noticed_ and I know you're really uncomfortable and you get even more upset when he gets you off, so I thought that maybe I could help you out before he does anything..."

Hyukjae made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"And Jungsu hyung even gave me tips on how to give a proper blowjob and I really want to try it Hyukkie and even though I've never done anything like that before, I really want to try it out and I want you to be my first and um... I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for you and I'll try to help you however I can, just please can I try?"

Hyukjae's brain had almost immediately shut down as soon as the word 'blowjob' was mentioned and his blood rushed south.

Apparently he had made some noise of assent, because Donghae was suddenly close, his warm hands pulling Hyukjae closer, and Hyukjae felt himself go into the daze that Donghae always produced in him, his heart fluttering madly in his chest. If this was a sin, call him a sinner, because he always enjoyed this closeness with Donghae far more than he ever should.

He gasped when Donghae's lips and teeth found a nipple and the haze in his mind continued to grow. He felt totally out of control with his actions when a soft whimper left his lips as Donghae cupped the growing erection tenting his sleeping pants.

Donghae kept moving, not letting Hyukjae get any time to think to regret it, and his tongue swiped across his dry lips in anticipation of what he was going to get to do.

Somehow, Hyukjae found himself against the wall of his bedroom, trying to stifle his moans, because where in the _hell_ had Donghae learned to do _that_ with his hand?

Hyukjae felt his pants slide lower until they finally just slipped down his legs and there was nothing impeding Donghae's hand as it curled, soft and warm, around his erection and he couldn't help the deep moan. He could deal with the teasing of others (aside from Donghae, they all teased him about being the 'ugliest' member on national television, a little teasing about him 'watching porn' was nothing) but he didn't know if he could deal with _Donghae_ teasing him by breathing softly across the leaking tip.

Looking down, he let himself curl a hand around the back of Donghae's neck, prompting Donghae's eyes to meet his for the first time that night. “Wait,” he murmured, just loud enough for Donghae to hear. He had no idea what prompted the crazy thought that was bouncing around in his head, but he felt he _had_ to kiss Donghae, kiss that open mouth before it was all over his dick. A slight tug upwards had Donghae scrambling to his feet, his eyes lowered and his lower lip between his teeth.

Before he could second guess himself, he ran his thumb over Donghae's lower lip, getting him to release it from between his teeth, then leaned forward. He stopped just before their lips could brush. This was something new, something that they had never done, not even when they had given each other handjobs, trying to prevent Heechul from getting annoyed enough to do it himself, and was kind of an unspoken rule that they wouldn't do – it would make things too real, remind him too much that he was committing a sin, but at this moment, the angel had failed to appear on his shoulder, and that part of him that he had always fought against was urging him on, to let their lips touch, to make this real.

“Donghae?” he whispered, the conflict evident in his voice. He wanted and needed to know if Donghae was feeling this too, if the younger dancer needed to make this as real as he did.

Donghae melted into his body, a small sigh puffing across Hyukjae's lips, and if he wanted to, he could almost bite into the breathy 'please' that hovered between their lips.

So he did. He leaned forward and fitted his lips to Donghae's, his tongue prying the soft, thin lips apart. And he fell into the miracle that was kissing Donghae, all of his brain focused how how _right_ it all felt, like nothing he'd ever felt before with stolen kisses from girls. They pulled each other closer, and Donghae's hands were suddenly _everywhere_ and he found himself helping Donghae pull his shirt off, leaving him fully naked while Donghae wasn't, but that was okay, because even in his haze, he knew that neither one of them wanted to push things too far.

Donghae sank to his knees again, and Hyukjae threaded his fingers through the soft black hair, waiting and anticipating what Donghae would do next.

Donghae looked up at Hyukjae, his tanned skin striking a contrast with Hyukjae's paleness as his hand ran down Hyukjae's stomach, feeling the muscles there clench and release, down past the thick patch of pubic hair until his fingers were wrapped firmly around the hard dick in front of his face. He licked his lips, nervousness welling back up in him. Leaning forward, his tongue darted out to test, well, everything, really.

The pre-come leaking out wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted, but it was far from the worst, too. The moan, though, that desperate moan, was what kept him going forward. His lips circled around the head while his tongue copied the motion, and he felt Hyukjae practically melt above him. He moved his hands to the bony, too-skinny hips as he felt the fingers that were in his hair, tugging him closer, and the small shake of Hyukjae's legs. Taking a little more into his mouth with each bob of his head, he remembered Jungsu telling him that his hand should be meeting his face every time he went down.

As soon as his hand started to move in a counterpoint, the fingers in his hair tightened almost to the point of pain, and Donghae cursed as he felt the familiar rush of blood. He always knew that he was different from most everyone else, and he tried to accept himself as much as he could, but why did God make him not only gay, but also turned on by little hurts?

Hyukjae felt as though he had died and gone directly to heaven, and heaven was Donghae's mouth, a heaven he could not get enough of. There was no way for things to get better, some small part of his brain told him. But then when he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Donghae's throat, things got amazingly better. He bit his bottom lip hard in an effort to not scream when he finally managed to realize that Donghae did that on his own, that the one hand on his hip was preventing him from thrusting, and then Donghae did it _again_ , and Hyukjae lost any semblance of control. Gripping Donghae's hair tightly, he fucked the mouth surrounding him, and Donghae's hand couldn't prevent his hips from jerking forward as he came.

When he could open his eyes again, Donghae had tears pooling in his and he immediately panicked. “Oh my God, are you okay Donghae? I didn't hurt you did I? Fuck, I'm so sorry...”

Donghae pulled him down to his knees and hugged him, his head snuggling into the curve between Hyukjae's neck and shoulder. “No, you didn't hurt me, Hyukkie,” Donghae tried to reassure, which was hard to do when his voice was wavering and croaking.

Hyukjae hit Donghae's arm lightly. He was tired before Donghae decided to suck him off, and now he was approaching exhausted, and he shoved his body towards his bed. “Stop lying to me.”

Donghae grabbed the discarded pair of sleep pants and helped Hyukjae back into them, trying to ignore his own throbbing dick, then fell into bed beside Hyukjae on his back while Hyukjae curled up on his side. “Hyukkie, I'm not lying to you, you didn't hurt me.”

“Then why were you crying?” Hyukjae weakly complained.

“I wasn't!”

“Bullshit!”

Donghae made an annoyed noise in his throat, which _did_ hurt, and it faded off into a little whimper instead.

“See?!” Hyukjae exclaimed.

Donghae sighed. “Okay, my throat hurts a little from where you were busy fucking it, but it's not really that bad, now can we shut up? Talking hurts.” He folded his arms and pouted.

“So why don't you go to your own bed?”

“Because I don't exactly want to be limping around, I'm tired, and I just gave you a blowjob. Now shut up and go to sleep, you have about three hours before Jungsu hyung comes in here to wake you up,” Donghae snapped, turning on his side, back to Hyukjae.

There was silence for a moment, and Donghae bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was headed off to China within the week, and hopefully the distance between China and Korea could help cool the emotions he had always felt for Hyukjae. He always knew that he wanted more, had always _felt_ more for Hyukjae than Hyukjae ever did for him, and it always broke another piece of his heart when he did things like this, knowing that it would never be reciprocated. Wincing as he swallowed, he shut his eyes, trying to will his body to sleep.

His eyes reopened when Hyukjae pulled his face back. There was a thoughtful look on the other's face, and just once Donghae wanted to be able to hide what he was thinking from Hyukjae, the way Hyukjae could hide some things from him. He hadn't even known that Hyukjae was dating his ex-girlfriend until they had already been dating for several months. They'd almost gotten into a fist fight that night, and after a day or so of trying to ignore Hyukjae, finally snuck back into Hyukjae's bed to let him know that all was forgiven.

Even though it broke his heart to do it. He just could never stay mad at Hyukjae.

So he stared back at Hyukjae, trying to brace himself for the heartache again.

Hyukjae surprised him, though. Their lips met again, soft and sweet, Hyukjae slowly stroking his thumb over Donghae's cheek as their eyes slid shut. His eyes shot back open when he felt that hand drift down his neck and hit his chest.

Pulling back a little, he shook his head. “Hyukkie, you don't...”

“Shut up, Donghae. You took care of me, now let me take care of you.”

So he did, and let Hyukjae kiss him again as lean fingers trailed down his stomach, push down his pajama pants, and wrapped themselves around the erection that hadn't gone away. A gasp from Donghae had Hyukjae deepening the kiss, and Donghae moaned into the mouth on his as Hyukjae stroked him until his hips shot up in the air, the release of tension almost too much to bear.

Hyukjae peeled Donghae's shirt off, and tossed it halfheartedly towards the laundry pile. Donghae was watching him, his eyes dark and lips parted, the questions swirling in his eyes.

But he didn't know how to respond to all of them, so he dropped a kiss on those slightly parted lips, and pulled Donghae's body close to try and make up for those lack of words. He was finding it harder and harder to fight himself on what he really felt for Donghae, a fight he had been putting up since they had met, and tonight had shredded so much of his control to dust.

Donghae sighed, and their bodies fell into their normal positions when they slept together. Just before Donghae's breathing had completely evened out, Hyukjae shifted to whisper in Donghae's ear.

“Just hold on for a little longer, Donghae. Please.” He wanted to try and convey that he was almost to where Donghae was, but he just needed a little more time. In the innermost part of his mind, he also admitted that he didn't want Donghae to find a cute Chinese boy to replace him while he was there in China.

Donghae sleepily nodded, already mostly asleep. Hyukjae pressed a kiss onto his cheek, and let sleep take him away.


End file.
